The present invention relates to a buckle having a first buckle part and having at least one second buckle part, wherein the first buckle part has at least one locking bar which is movable back and forth between a locking position of the locking bar and an unlocking position of the locking bar, wherein in a connecting position of the buckle parts the locking bar, in its locking position, engages behind a locking face of the second buckle part for locking the two buckle parts together and the locking bar is movable into its unlocking position for separating the buckle parts.
Nowadays a plurality of developments of buckles of the noted type are known. An example of generic buckles is shown, for example, in international pattern and design DM/045 484. Generic buckles are used in the most varied areas of use, in particular when two belts or bands have to be releasably connected together. Examples of areas of application are mountain sports, safety at work, etc.
In some of said areas of use, the buckles have to be operable on the one hand in a simple manner and using as little force as possible in order to separate the buckle parts from one another. On the other hand, however, when they are in the connecting position and in the locking position too, the buckles have to withstand large tensile loads. Unwanted or accidental opening of the connection between the buckle parts or opening brought about by overloading is to be avoided unreservedly in many areas of use.